Mariposas
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Sting, con un sonrojo a más no poder, volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas: — ¡Te voy a hacer tragar mariposas hasta que te enamores de mí!; Lissana sonrió mirándolo, mientras cerraba los ojos, pensando, en como rayos habían llegado a esta situación .:StiLi:.


Hell yeah! El amor por esta pareja crack a tocado a mi puerta, así que dije, Why not? y ahora tengo este hermoso sensual cómico raro one shot xdd, espero en verdad que les guste, y si la pareja no es de su agrado, por como quiera espero que lo lean xD siempre hay que ser de mente abierta:p

Línea del Tiempo: No lo sé, es Fluffy, puede ser cualquier tiempo, pero pensando que Yukino, Sting, Rogue, Orga y Regus, junto a Frosh y Lector son miembros de Fairy Tail, Aye!

snfsngkskdgksl a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Personajes: Sting Eucliffe & Lissana Strauss.

Genero: Humor/Romance/Cutness.

Palabras: 1,780.

.

.

.

**M**ariposas.

Sting, con un sonrojo a más no poder, volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

— ¡Te voy a hacer tragar mariposas hasta que te enamores de mí!

Lissana sonrió mirándolo, mientras cerraba los ojos, pensando, en como rayos habían llegado a esta situación.

_Momentos antes…_

La albina había llegado al gremio, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Con una enorme sonrisa mirando hacia todos lugares del gremio.

Mirando, como Happy le decía a Lucy que había engordando mientras que Natsu se burlaba de ella. Mirando, como Juvia hacía una trenza en la larga cabellera de uno de los más recientes integrantes del gremio, Refus Lohr. Mirando, como ante ese acto Gray los miraba desde un rincón, con un recién creado mazo de hielo. Mirando, como Fried lloriqueaba porque su adorado Laxus se estaba besuqueando con Mira-nee.

—Qué bello—dijo la maga de cabellos cortos.

Era otro día común en el gremio, ¡O quizás incluso más divertido!

Más lo que no se imaginaba, era que en unas mesas, un chico de cabellos rubios la observaba, según él, despistadamente. Según él, como si nadie estuviese enterado de su repentino, rápido, infantil y fuerte enamoramiento por la menor de los Strauss.

Sting Eucliffe, uno de los más recientes miembros del gremio, había sido contagio del síndrome Loxar.

—Si Sting-sama sigue con esa cara de idiota, Lissana-sama seguramente se dará cuenta de su acoso—mencionó Yukino a Rogue, este asintió con la cabeza.

Oh sí, esos dos, al igual que Orga y el anterior mucho mencionado Refus, también eran parte del gremio.

—Tsk, ese chico sí que es idiota—murmuró el de cabellos azules.

Lissana mientras tanto, saludó a Levy y Gajeel, aunque este último como siempre no le devolvió el saludo.

Sonreía tal cual colegiala enamorada, incluso se podía ver ese fondo rosa con florecitas, brillos y nubes. ¡Joder, incluso unos canarios volaban a su alrededor!

¿Pero a qué se debía aquella aura tan armoniosa?

—Lissana-san, Juvia la ve muy animada—comentó la maga de agua, una vez, que su amiga se sentó junto a ella—Refus-san, no te muevas tanto.

—Mis disculpas señorita Juvia.

La albina sonrió: — ¿Qué acaso no puedo estar feliz Juvia-chan?

—Na-Nada de eso Lissana-san, e-etto, es solo que no solo Juvia se ha dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

Y era cierto, no solo Juvia se había dado cuenta de que la Strauss estaba estúpidamente feliz. Todos, absolutamente todos, incluso Erza que estaba deleitándose con su pastel y Cana cayéndose de borracha, lo habían notado.

—Será acaso…—comenzó a hablar Evergreen, que se había parado detrás de la albina— ¿Estás así por alguien en especial?

Las orejas de Lector se movieron ante aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la mujer de anteojos: —Sting-kun, huelo peligro.

El rubio asintió, y se acercó un poco, mucho, demasiado, para poder escuchar mejor aquella conversación.

—Y bien Lissana…

—Es por alguien—respondió con ojos soñadores—Estoy perdidamente enamorada de un chico.

Sting cayó derrotado al suelo.

Lissana… e-ella… ¿Estaba enamorada?

¡Y en donde fregados estaba él cuando eso sucedió!, ¡Qué no la acosaba todas las noches y los días incluso cuando iba por sandías!

Eso quiere decir… ¡Su rival de amor estaba en el gremio!

— ¡Lo sabía! —Gritó Cana sonriente, todos la miraron— ¡Lissana sigue queriendo a Natsu!

Muchos se paralizaron ante aquellas palabras, incluso, Juvia había dejado de hacer la trenza en el glorioso brillante y perfecto cabello de Refus, incluso, Gray había dejado caer del mazo que estaba a nada de estrellarse en la cabeza del rubio, incluso, Laxus había dejado de quitarle oxígeno a Mirajane, incluso, Elfman chilló como un verdadero hombre nunca debería hacerlo, incluso, Erza había escupido su glorioso pastel de fresas.

Yukino, Orga y Rogue tragaron saliva junto a Frosh.

Ya que en esos momentos, los cuatro observaron cómo Sting, lentamente se iba levantando del suelo, y por ende, miraba con ojos asesinos a aquel dragon slayer de cabellos rosas que no entendía nada lo que ahora sucedía.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —preguntó—Claro que Lissana me sigue queriendo como yo a ella.

Lucy, quien había notado el aura maligna de Sting prefirió caminar hacia donde un casi muerto Fried estaba, pensando: _—Natsu, ¡Eres tan inocente y estúpido!_

Y es que claro, la mente de Sting ahora estaba trabajando.

Cuando recién había entrado al gremio, había escuchado la historia de todos sus integrantes, había escuchado que Lissana y Natsu habían sido mejores amigo de infancia, y también, los padres de ese gato azulado Happy.

No… _¡Imposible!_

— ¡Nat-Natsu! —Chilló sonrojada la albina— ¡No digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar!

—Pero es cierto—dijo, ignorando la magnitud de aquella afirmación—Nos seguimos queriendo como siempre Lissana.

Lucy suspiró pasando la mano por su rostro, Natsu Natsu, le esperaba una muerte segura.

—Natsu… idiota—murmuró por lo bajo Gray, mientras miraba, como Juvia apretaba entre nervios la mano de Refus y este, se sonrojaba con el toque—Supongo que habrá más de un funeral hoy…

Lissana se sonrojó a más no poder. Ella sabía que lo que estaba diciendo Natsu era algo bueno, inocente, sin doble sentido, ese querer que él decía, era el que siempre habían tenido, el de unos mejores amigos. El de hermanos.

Pero… ¡Eso no importaba ahora!, ¡El chico que le gustaba seguramente ahora pensaba lo peor!

¡Su enamorado seguramente ahora pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de Natsu!

—Fufufu…—rieron detrás del mago escupe fuego, este se giró.

— ¡Sting! —saludó con una enorme sonrisa— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quieres hacer una misión con tu sempai, una pelea amistosa?

Todos dieron un paso hacia atrás, excepto Lissana y Natsu, aunque esta primera se confundió, ¿Por qué hacían eso?

— ¡Porque Sting va a hacer estofado quemado rosado! —gritaron Jet y Droy.

Oh… espera… ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡A-Alto!

Y antes de que la chica dijera algo más, una fuerte explosión resonó dentro del gremio.

Yukino, Rogue y Orga estaban afuera del gremio, mirando como ahora, Sting, estaba sentado en el césped, mientras arrancaba pétalos de las flores recitando las palabras: Me quiere, no me quiere.

—Perdí contra Natsu-san… otra vez.

—Eso era obvio Sting-sama, Natsu-sama es más fuerte que tú— comentó la única chica del grupo, hiriendo aún más el orgullo del Eucliffe.

El rubio suspiró.

—Quiero estar solo—murmuró, mientras arrancaba otra flor—Me quiere…

—De hecho, te íbamos a dejar solo—dijo Orga—pero estás en medio de nuestro camino y no podemos pasar.

—Aunque…—empezó a hablar Rogue—Creo que hay alguien, de quien no te librarás fácilmente.

Lector asintió sonriente, seguido por Frosh, mientras que ambos se iban junto a aquel trío que ahora huía de la limpieza del gremio.

Sting parpadeó confundido, luego sintió, como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Alguien, que había hecho que se sonrojara y lo hiciera caer hacia atrás.

— ¡S-Sting! —exclamó sorprendida Lissana.

Genial, ahora parecía un idiota al lado de la mujer que le gustaba.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! —respondió con voz exageradamente alta.

—Tienes moretones—le regañó—Con suerte, eso es algo que fácilmente se resuelve con un botiquín de primeros auxilios—sacó alcohol, gasas y algodón—¿Puedo?

Y él, se dejó consentir.

Sintiendo, como las manos de aquella chica que tanto tiempo lleva acosando sin enfermiza necesidad, ahora acariciaban su rostro y curaba sus heridas.

Sting incluso puede sentir como su rostro está rojo, pero no lo puede evitar, tenerla cerca hacía que su cuerpo actuara extraño, incluso su estómago se sentía extraño.

—Son mariposas—dijo Lissana con una sonrisa.

El corazón del dragon slayer se detuvo.

— ¿¡E-E-Eh!?

—Que mira, son mariposas—volvió a decir señalando el cielo—Hay muchas volando ahora mismo.

—Cl-Claro.

La albina también sintió su cara arder, ¡Por todos los santos cielos, Igneel, Mavis, Zeref y hasta incluso el adefesio de Ichiya!, ¡Ella estaba junto a Sting, era un sueño!

Y es que no podía evitarlo, desde que lo había visto en los Juegos Mágicos había quedado maravillada con su rostro, y cuando estaban en el baile de Mercurio y accidentalmente, había caído sobre ella, Lissana no había dejado de pensar en él, ni mucho menos, cuando dos meses atrás, este mismo había sido admitido en el gremio.

Quizás, solo quizás, esta era la oportunidad para hablar sobre… esas cosas.

—Sting—habló la chica—Mira como las mariposas vuelan, a que se ve lindo, ¿Verdad?

Asintió sin poder verla, solo tocando, las gasas que ahora estaban en su rostro.

—Según muchos, así es como está tu estómago cuando te enamoras—dijo sonriente, sin notar, como el rostro del rubio caía—Es de ahí la frase, mariposas en el estómago, es lindo, ¿No crees?

No respondió.

— ¿Sting?

— ¿Te gusta Natsu-san?

— ¿Eh?

Sus palabras la sorprendieron.

—Dime, Lissana-san… ¿Te gusta Natsu-san?

— ¿Por-Porqué dices eso?

—C-Como que porqué—dijo levantándose del suelo, ella imitó su acto—En el gremio dijiste que estabas enamorada de alguien, luego Natsu-san dijo que ustedes aún se querían…

Lissana abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Ambos son los padres del chillón de Happy, y-y ahora estás diciendo que sientes mariposas en el estómago.

—Yo nunca dije eso…

— ¡Pero lo insinuaste!

El silencio cayó.

— ¿Y qué con eso? —preguntó la albina, con una emoción escondida, mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura.

—A-A ti te gusta Natsu-san y…

—Por eso, y qué con eso Sting, ¿Acaso te afecta de algún modo?

El rubio ahora sintió su cara arder, ¡El muy idiota se había delatado solo!

—Y-Yo…

El bochorno incrementó.

— ¡Siento mariposas!

Y ella, también se sonrojó.

— ¡Siento mariposas, y estas están encabronadas de que sientas algo por Natsu-san! —gritó.

—Y-Yo no…

—Sé que no sientes lo mismo, y sabes algo, no me importa.

Y ahora Sting, con un sonrojo a más no poder, volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

— ¡Ya que te voy a hacer tragar mariposas hasta que te enamores de mí!

En la actualidad, el rubio procesó lo que recién había gritado y cayó al suelo, mientras pensaba en que ahora, definitivamente, Lissana no le volvería a hablar, se alejaría de él, correría a los brazos de Natsu, y él pasaría a ser un cero a la izquierda.

Mas se sorprendió al sentir, como unas manos tomaban su rastro, aquellas manos, que lo habían tocado muchas veces en un solo día.

—Yo también siento mariposas Sting—lo vio bajar la mirada—Pero no por mi mejor amigo de infancia, sabes.

El Dragon Slayer sintió entonces, que no solo su corazón estaba en pleno galopeo. Sting, también sintió que el corazón de Lissana, latía intensamente.

—Entonces… ¿Por quién sientes mariposas Lissana-san?

Sonrió.

—Por aquel chico que siente mariposas encabronadas por culpa de Natsu.

Sting, entonces, sonrió cual chiquillo y besó a su autoproclamada novia.

Y quien sabe, quizás también, futura señora Eucliffe.

.

.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL xD Esto salió raro, lo sé, y más porque puse ligero mucho RefusxJuvia, oh vamos! en Tumblr hay tantas imágenes de ellos que no pude evitar divagar xdd<p>

¿Les gustó?, ¿También quieren un Sting-sama?*¬*

Me gustó el one shot, no sé porqué xD

Espero que les haya gustado turururur~

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto._

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
